Watch Us Bloom, My Lily
by A Tale Of Brothers
Summary: Better late than never; a series of flower-themed shorts written for 2016's Fluri Month.
1. May 1st and 2nd

A/N: This first story was inspired by the official art of the childhood manga (see this fanfic's cover). Enjoy!

* * *

Rose buds: A confession of Love

Yuri closed his eyes and breathed in the mingling scents of rice omelets and campfire, listening to the laughter and lively chatter behind the trailer. In the distance there was the howling of an owl, the chirping of crickets in the bushes, the rustling of leaves as a breeze danced through the trees. Flynn's back against his, basking in comfortable silence under the stars like they used to so many years ago, he took a bite of an apple and tasted its sweetness with a pleased sigh – there truly was no better dessert than the bliss of vacation.

Sore from a day of travel, he stretched and was suddenly overtaken by an urgent, childish whim. With a grin, Yuri leaned even further against Flynn's back, far enough for him to tense and groan in protest.

"Stop that."

"Oh no, gravity is increasing on me!" he lamented dramatically.

"No, it's not! Get off me!"

"Is too!" Yuri didn't try to hide the snicker in his voice. "The same thing happened yesterday!"

"Yuri!" Flynn started to push back, laughing as they tried to overpower each other, until Yuri suddenly dodged to the side and Flynn fell backwards with a startled shout. They knuckled down to a wrestling match among grass and flowers as if no time at all had passed since they were children, too busy throwing punches at each other to mind the rest of the world.

Tousled hair and beaming, Flynn managed to pin Yuri down and looked at him with a smile Yuri found himself thinking he'd missed for far too long. For minutes they remained still and panting for breath, silently watching each other. It was an odd silence, not quite uncomfortable yet thick with anticipation – for what, Yuri did not know. What he least expected was for Flynn to lean down, slowly, until they were so close he could feel his breath tickle his cheek. The blue of his eyes had never shone so bright, a depth to his expression Yuri wasn't familiar with.

It was over in less than a split second, so quick he'd barely even felt it, but still it had been enough for Yuri's mind to register Flynn's lips dropping on his own. For several missed heartbeats he failed to understand what had just happened, the ghost of this fleeting kiss a warm tingle on his lips. Flynn, wide-eyed and frozen in place, only just seemed to grasp the meaning of his gesture as an alien sensation took over his usually composed features.

"I- I-" Flynn stuttered, pushing himself off Yuri as quickly as if he had been stung. "Sorry, I- I don't know what came over me, I-" His voice quivered, helpless and quiet. "I'm so sorry."

Yuri was at a loss. He pushed himself on his elbows as his mind ran miles to catch up with a situation he'd never even considered, let alone tried to make sense of. Silence stretched over the two of them again, heavy and tense this time. There were too many thoughts and none at all, his tongue lead and his brain cotton. Flynn wouldn't meet his eyes as though he was looking for an escape instead, and yet Yuri felt strangely calm, if not for the stupor that numbed his body into complete stillness.

For years he'd never felt as safe and comfortable with anyone as he did with Flynn, always within arm's reach, always there in his mind somewhere – sometimes hidden so very deep, sometimes all he could think about. He walked his path strong and steadfast knowing they carried a little of each other wherever life took them, knowing their friendship withstood the greatest woes and the fiercest storms. Nothing compared to that, yet suddenly Yuri brutally realized there was indeed a boundary, one so ridiculously small that somehow made all the difference. 'Friendship' seemed shattered, 'family' wouldn't quite cut it.

Never before he'd had to think twice about it, but now it was as if he suffocated from the pressure of coming up with a clear definition, there and then, or else…Yuri preferred to ignore the sudden tightening of his heart. A question and an answer that try as he might he didn't know how to reach hung in the air, mocking him, and it was _infuriating_.

Words and overthinking were no friends of his, and Flynn still hadn't looked up from the ground, and the world seemed so out of balance that it made Yuri's fingers itch. Taking action was his domain, and he'd be damned if he threw out that principle out the window as well. With a deep, almost cleansing breath, he sat upright and reached for his best friend's shoulder. Flynn startled but wouldn't meet his eyes. _Dammit, look at me._

Yuri took Flynn's face in his hands so he had no choice but to look up. There was guilt in his eyes, like a child who knew he'd made a huge mistake, twinged with fear and surprise. He looked so young, younger than he gave himself out to be out on the battlefield wearing armor heavier than he weighed. Yuri studied him for several minutes as curiosity kept him from releasing his face, now so close again they were mere inches apart. Flynn didn't push him away, however lost he was.

"What-"

" _Shut up._ " Yuri whispered sharply, his heart racing for it tried to figure out the unfathomable. Holding Flynn this close felt like a key to solving this mystery. "I just…need to…" he trailed off, losing the thought instantly. His body ached as if there were a terrible, hollow emptiness inside. He was more aware of Flynn than he had ever been of anything or anyone else, of the bright shine of blue beneath half-closed lids, of the shadow of faint stubble across his jaw where he hadn't shaved—and more than anything else of his mouth, the crescent shape of it, the slight dent in the center of his bottom lip. When he leaned in to close the gap and brushed his lips over Flynn's as if under a spell, it was like puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly.

Yuri forgot all about time and drove his entire focus to these enticing lips, tension melting away to the feeling of Flynn's hands on his hip and in his hair, careful and gentle. Tasteless and yet far sweeter than any fruit, Yuri allowed himself to fall into the kiss, no longer quite so surprised that this was happening, that he wanted it so badly. Desire surged through him and seared his body, when suddenly Flynn's hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him back, eyes downcast as he held Yuri at bay.

"Can we…?"

It was a quiet, breathless whisper, but enough for Yuri to make up his mind. He nudged Flynn's chin up with his thumb, and when his lips parted with a sharp intake of breath he caught them in another kiss, quick and light this time but more than clear for an answer. "I just did." he smirked.

Flynn sighed. "Of all people, it had to be the most stubborn idiot there is."

"Takes one to know one."

"We don't even have the slightest idea where this is headed."

"Then we'll figure it out. Eventually."

Yuri felt Flynn's laughter on his cheek rather than heard it. "You have an answer to everything, don't you?"

With a playful shove to his shoulder Yuri lifted a hand to reach for Flynn's, and almost immediately they entwined as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Small, glowing fireflies appeared through the grass blades and swirled around in the dark, flying up and up in the warm summer night. Yuri watched them dance with a smile. There would be bumps and bruises on the road, but as surely as stars sparkled in the sky and rose buds blossomed in spring, he knew they'd be walking hand in hand, for their hearts long belonged to each other.


	2. May 5th and 6th

**A/N:** Very short but I wanted to give Yuri's mindset a try, and like to believe it's an occasional recurrence for the couple years following the credits.

* * *

Daisy: Loyal Love, I Will Never Tell

Yuri started awake, the remnants of a bad dream lingering in his thoughts. Shaking and tense, he soothed himself with every breath as his eyes traveled around the room. It was pitch dark save for slivers of moonlight seeping through the curtains, the midnight silence only broken by Flynn's quiet, steady breathing. Yuri realized sleep wouldn't welcome him back no matter how long he tossed and turned – the air was too hot, too thick.

Sore muscles didn't quite agree with him as he stood up and walked to open the window. He breathed in as a fresh breeze slid through his hair, a pleasant caress on his skin, and smiled up at the moon. Spending the night in the castle surrounded by luxury didn't sit well with him and would certainly take time to get used to, but as of late he'd been plagued with dreams and thoughts he should have left behind rather than discomfort.

There were days and nights when Yuri saw no point in pushing back the memories of the lives he took, of the blood on his hands and the stains on his conscience. Moments of concern and distress, of wonder whether or not he made the right choices, of guilt and anger and hopelessness. As a child he never would have thought about conceivably growing up into the very idea of corruption he fought against. Sodia's words echoed in his mind and stung with the undeniable truth that he might indeed become a burden to Flynn's rise as a leader, a blemish, and someday, perhaps, an enemy. The prospect of it hurt his chest and made it hard to breathe, even if he believed himself prepared for the outcome.

A stir in the bed pulled Yuri out of his musings. With a slight turn of his head he watched Flynn shift under the covers, seemingly unsettled by the absence of warmth beside him where it ought to be. A sigh made its way past Yuri's lips as he shuffled back to the bed, resigned to give sleep another try. Restless, he distracted himself with watching Flynn, the curve of his nose, the slow rise and fall of his chest, the way his eyes twitched in his sleep. A sight he'd been given countless times, one of a face more familiar than his own, slumbering so peacefully despite worries of adulthood piling up with the years. A face he had grown so very fond of.

"Why do you feel so inevitable to me?" he murmured. There were times Yuri wished he could share those doubts and fears with Flynn, the closest person to a confidant he knew, and yet he was aware of the risks at stake, of the answers he would be given. Thoughts he'd kept locked inside would force their way out and he would commit the irreparable, shatter a bond both of them treasured. That much he realized.

With a heavy heart, he shut his eyes in an attempt to chase away any more of that poisonous reasoning. Flynn often told him that there was no one else he'd rather be with, that they were equals of body and mind, and Yuri believed him, but on certain nights it proved a nearly impossible task. Though he'd likely never tell him any of this, he'd resolved himself to stay by Flynn's side as a pillar of support come what may, for as long as he needed him to be and beyond.


	3. May 7th and 8th

A/N: Modern day crossover with one of my guilty pleasure AUs, _Ghost Whisperer_. Inspired by season 2 episode 8, "The Night We Met".

* * *

Azalea: Take Care Of Yourself For Me

It was the blaring of a fire alarm that jerked him awake, drowsy mind not quite following yet as he looked for his cell phone. 2:47 in the morning, Yuri decided, was an impossibly annoying time to start fires. With a grunt he managed to get up and grope around his room to find a sweater, unconcerned with his tousled bed hair.

There was panicked shuffling in the hallways, elders and families urging each other to move out of the way. Yuri yawned his way down the stairs and stepped outside with a shudder. October's cold was in no way merciful, especially in the dead of the night. Sirens howled down the street as a pair of firetrucks and an ambulance braked in front of the building in flames.

"Help, please! Somebody help!"

Yuri turned to find his landlady, Mrs. Jilly Nelson, crouched over the pavement a few feet away. The sleeves of her cinder-smeared nightgown were burnt and her face wet with tears as she cried for help.

"Jilly, are you okay?" he kneeled down, "What's going on?"

"Yuri?" she looked up, "Oh, Yuri, it's terrible! My husband, he's- he's still in there!"

"Hanks? Are you sure? Wait, maybe he came out of the corner-"

"No, no! He's _in there_ , at the bottom of the stairs!"

Yuri looked in Jilly's frightened eyes as she shook like a dry leaf. "Alright. I'll get him out."

Firemen were ushering people away to safety and transferring the injured into ambulances. All around him was a commotion of sobs and shouts and the incessant wailing of sirens. Yuri, aware they couldn't afford to lose a second, scanned the crowd for a breach in the improvised security fence. He was about to run up to the front door when a pair of ridiculously strong arms held him back.

"Excuse me, Sir." the fireman said, "Stay behind the fence, please. It's for your own safety."

"Let me go, there's still a man trapped inside!"

"There is no reason to worry, we made sure everybody was evacuated. Please calm down and stay back."

Yuri whipped his head around to face him, furious. "Don't tell me to calm down. I'm telling you there's someone left inside, so do your job and save him!" He stared into the fireman's strikingly blue eyes for emphasis. "Please, believe me."

Running a hand through blond, disheveled hair, the fireman's brows furrowed in a frown as he stared back. Yuri was ready to fight any further resistance when the man sighed and called for his partner.

"Sodia, we're going back inside."

The woman looked back and forth between them, bewildered, but hurried after him without a word. Yuri watched the fireman's back disappear inside, unable to shake away a sense of dread. With nothing else to do than hold onto the slim hope that Hanks was alive, he walked back to his landlord's distraught wife, and waited. Minutes seemed to stretch into interminable hours of praying and shivering in the cold, until suddenly Jilly let out a cry.

Two silhouettes emerged from a wall of smoke, one of whose bathrobe Yuri recognized as Hanks' unmistakable green plaid. Relief surged through him at once when he realized the old man, though racked with coughs and leaning on Sodia for support, was anything but dead. His heart plummeted however as soon as the blond fireman came up behind them and called for help with another body.

He glanced at Jilly and gave her a weak, sympathetic smile. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright." she shook her head, tears in her eyes as she watched her corpse being carried away. "He'll recover and learn to move on. Promise me you'll make sure he does."

"Yeah." Yuri's voice broke. "Leave it to me."

Jilly smiled at him, tender and warm like a mother to her child, before her gaze drifted to the distance as if catching sight of a horizon meant for her only. Yuri watched her walk away and vanish in the crowd with a tight throat. The moment he turned around and his eyes met the fireman's, he mouthed a quiet _thank you_. The man nodded, and Yuri pretended not to read the question in his eyes.

* * *

The next day was pouring rain, as though the sky hadn't gotten the memo that there was no fire left to put out. Yuri steeled himself to face the unwanted shower and tightened his grip on the umbrella Judith had lent him as he left his friend's flat. With little to no sleep, his mood had quickly dropped from bad to worse when nearly half an hour worth of queue and an aggravating consultation with his accountant later Yuri stormed out of the bank. Likewise, the downpour outside seemed to have only intensified, strong gusts of wind roaming the streets.

"Well, this is just perfect." he groaned, glaring at the inside out umbrella in his hand. This day was growing worse by the minute. Focused on his broken umbrella as he walked, he barely had any time or warning to ready himself as he crashed into another person.

"Is everything alright?"

Yuri looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes he recognized from the night before. The man wore his uniform neat and tidy, blond, spiked up hair free of a helmet, and held a cup of coffee in his left hand.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm glad." The fireman smiled. "And I suppose you've found a safe place to spend the night at."

"Remember me, huh?"

"Hard not to after your more than intuitive help last night."

Yuri recognized the curiosity in his voice, a spark in his eyes that he knew was the prelude to a flood of questions he'd rather not give answers to. Fortunately, the man didn't seem to press any further and pointed at Yuri's umbrella instead.

"May I? There's a trick to it."

"Sure." Yuri handed him the ruin that Judy's tiger printed umbrella had become, and watched amused as the other struggled to untangle the mess of metal ribs and tissue.

"That's…not it." The man smiled apologetically. "I'll buy you a new one."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just hope you're better at putting out fires."

They laughed, no longer bothered by the rain. Yuri felt strangely at ease despite his drenched hair, broken bank account and umbrella, and reached his hand out with a smile. "I'm Yuri. Nice to meet you."

"Flynn Scifo. Pleasure." he shook his hand with a strong, firm grip, and Yuri caught himself thinking he wouldn't mind holding it a little longer.

"Where were you headed?" Flynn asked.

"Well, now…to buy a new umbrella, I guess." Yuri made a face. "Judy wouldn't let me live another day if I came back with her favorite broken in half."

"Right."

"Then again…" For some reason, Yuri didn't feel like going separate ways yet. "Don't know about you, but I'm starved. How 'bout dinner?"

"Of course." Flynn's face lit up instantly. "I'm afraid I don't know this part of the city well enough, though."

"Not to worry, I know a place. Ever heard of the _Umbrella Room_?"

* * *

Several streets and turns later, soaked to the bone, Flynn eyed the hot dog stand suspiciously. " _That_ 's your place?"

"Well, anybody can take you to a fancy diner." Yuri shrugged and paid the owner, whose huge spiked ponytail reminded him of the top part of a pineapple. "Thanks, old man. Keep the change."

"At least you've got class, I'll give you that."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Yuri smirked. "You won't find this kind of food in any palace."

Flynn rolled his eyes as they sat on a bench near the road. "One can hope."

A comfortable quiet settled between them. The rain was nothing else than a slight nuisance anymore, the taste of the town's best hot dogs melting in his mouth like sweet relief from the day's miseries.

Glancing at Flynn, Yuri couldn't help but smile.

"You've got something on your lip."

"Huh? Where?"

"Here, let me help you." There was an odd tingling in his fingers as they brushed against Flynn's upper lip, and a thought that urged him to linger. He didn't, though he cursed himself for retreating so soon.

Flynn gave him a look that he didn't quite understand. For a short moment it seemed as though he was about to say something, to move forward, and part of Yuri wanted him to, ardently so- but it was over as quickly as it had begun. Instead, Flynn shook his head and turned to watch cars drive by with a frown.

"You were so sure that man was still inside."

Not this again. With the ease of years of practice, Yuri covered up his nervousness with nonchalance and a smirk. "Lucky guess."

"No." Flynn's tone was a faint stern that unsettled him more than he cared to admit. "You were _sure_. I've been thinking about it all night. It's as if you knew-"

"Sorry, I have to head back." Yuri cut him off, feeling on edge. "Judy's probably waiting."

He was about to stand up when Flynn grabbed his arm, staring at him as if trying to solve a puzzle. "You're hiding something."

Yuri shrugged him away but managed not to lose his carefully built up composure. "Maybe someday I'll tell you."

He knew Flynn had given up when he gave a sigh and nodded, though with a look he recognized as _I'm counting on it_. "Alright. I'm not sure what it is that's so mysterious that you won't tell me, but least promise me you'll take care of yourself. For me."

Taken aback, Yuri didn't know what to say. He'd spent years trying to keep most people at bay for fear of causing trouble. As much as Yuri wanted to tell him, those who knew already exposed themselves to unnecessary danger and he didn't wish for Flynn to be hurt because of his mistakes. A small, genuine smile bloomed on his lips, however, at the thought of seeing him again.

"I will."


	4. May 25th and 26th

A/N: A huge sorry and an even bigger thank you to **apfelseine** again for waiting this long. This short is based on a picture she challenged me with (twinged with an inspiration by this fanart). Enjoy!

* * *

Daylily: Flirtation

Flynn fought the urge to facepalm for the tenth time that afternoon for fear of leaving a red mark on his forehead. His steps were quick as he strode through the busy streets of Mumbai, frantically looking for an irritating face in the crowd.

 _Where have you vanished to this time?_

He'd been so glad at the thought of spending the rest of the day with Yuri after six hours of boring conference halls and negotiations, but _no_ , instead he was chasing after his boyfriend through unfamiliar neighborhoods and feeling more than a little annoyed. He made a note of thinking twice about taking Yuri with him on a business trip next time.

A dozen streets and turns later, Flynn glanced down at his cell phone to make sure he was heading in the right direction. Yuri's text had been incredibly vague and after getting lost three times, he was mentally prepared to give him an earful about giving out proper indications.

Eventually, Flynn slowed his pace as he let himself enjoy his surroundings. The streets were bustling with activity – after all, everyone prepared for the evening festivities to celebrate Holi Festival the day after. Flowers bloomed out of every home and markets spread scents of spices and fruit; children ran across the pavement, laughter, music and lively chatter filled the late afternoon with excitement. Flynn took several deep breaths, smiling as he enjoyed the sounds of the city.

When he finally stood in front of the shop Yuri had alluded to in his less than helpful message, Flynn heaved a tired, relieved sigh. It was small but rather charming from the outside, and as he stepped through the beaded curtain, he couldn't quite believe his eyes. Hundreds of colorful fabrics hung on the walls, tables and chairs, glistening in the dim light. Sarees, kurtas, turbans and dhotis were draped around busts and models. Colored glass candles shone an almost magical light upon the robes. It was as though he'd entered another world, ethereal and majestic.

"Still with us?"

He whipped around at the sudden whisper in his ear, and found himself face to face with the very person he was looking for.

"Yuri! What in the world are you asking me to come here-" When his eyes finally fell on his boyfriend's practically naked state, his mouth fell open at once. "…for."

"Problem?" Yuri smirked and arched an eyebrow.

Flynn gulped. Yuri's attire – or very nearly lack thereof – was entrancing. He wore nothing but a red cloth held by a thin, silvery double-belt to cover his crotch, and several pieces of silver ornaments besides a pair of emerald-colored earrings and a complex, three-legged circlet. He was nothing short of gorgeous. The old shopkeeper stood behind him, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Looks like someone's hormones are acting up." Yuri snickered, waving a fan in slow, sensual motions.

Startled, Flynn quickly snapped out of his trance, though his cheeks remained a very deep crimson as he emphasized every word. " _What are you doing?"_

"Relax, Casanova." Yuri rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying out some outfits this lovely lady showed me."

The shopkeeper, an elderly woman dressed in a light blue saree, nodded and a smile spread on her wrinkled lips. "Beautiful."

While Flynn couldn't disagree for the life of him, he cleared his throat and glared back at Yuri. "Right. Well, unfortunately we don't have time to play dress-up." He gave the shopkeeper an apologetic smile. "I'm very sorry, Madam, but there's a reservation waiting for us at the Plaza."

Before he had the slightest chance to turn and leave, however, the old lady grabbed his sleeve. "I have quite a few garments that will fit you well too, Sir."

Despite his protests, Flynn soon realized she would not let him go of her iron grip. With a sigh, he let himself be dragged to the dressing room under the very much amused gaze of his lover. Half an hour, a dozen fittings and two expensive gowns in tow later, they were finally stepping out of the shop. In the end Flynn had talked Yuri into settling for a more appropriate outfit, while he'd been persuaded to opt for a matching one. That lady certainly knew her way around a customer's wallet.

"Make sure to stay for Holika Dahan!" she shouted as they left.

Flynn was about to turn around and ask what she meant when Yuri beat him to it. "Will do!"

"Care to explain?" he stared.

"See all that fuss in town? It's part of their spring festival. Short version: on the eve of Holi - the color festival - they light a huge bonfire to celebrate the victory of good over evil, and the end of winter."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me a lot about it while you were busy getting lost."

"Uh huh." Flynn scowled. "So it's safe to assume you don't care for our reservation at the Plaza tonight?"

"Pretty much." Yuri laughed. "Come on, Flynn. It'll be fun! A lot more than waiting centuries for miniature-sized meals, anyway."

Flynn made a face, but said nothing as he knew there had been little chance to drag Yuri to an expensive dinner to begin with. Admittedly, spending time walking through the colorful streets of downtown Mumbai did have more appeal than sitting in any fancy restaurant.

It was dark by the time they made it to the central square, the skies previously painted red and orange now dived in a deep, star-dusted blue. The lights of a great fire in the distance led their steps as music and prayers reached their ears, festivities in full swing already. It was a sight Flynn was certain he wouldn't forget. A crowd surrounded the pyre, dancing, laughing, eating and drinking with smiles as broad as the moon was high.

Yuri beamed, excitement written all over his face as he took Flynn's hand to lead them closer to the ceremony. They found a place to sit and silently watched the townspeople chant their prayers to the beat of drums, though eventually, as it was bound to happen, Yuri couldn't sit still and started moving his legs back and forth to the cadence. Flynn chuckled at the childlike habit.

A pair of older women took their seat next to them. They wore elegant cotton sarees, one red and one orange, both ornamented with silver and gold jewelry. Unlike the younger women, their hair was tied in low, braided buns held up by small pins that glittered in the shine of the fire. One of them smiled at Yuri's agitation.

"Do you wish to dance, too, young man?" she spoke in a thick accent.

Yuri hesitated. "Can I?"

"Of course!" she laughed. It was a pleasant laughter, gentle and welcoming like only a grandmother's would sound like. "Holika Dahan isn't just a ceremony, it is also a celebration – everyone should have fun." She turned her head to the left. "Bansi!"

A little further away, a young teen turned his head. He wore a simple, dark shirt and brown shorts held by a white scarf for a belt. "What is it, Naniji?"

"Take this man with you to dance, would you?"

"Well-" Yuri started.

The old woman held up a hand. "Go." She then looked at Flynn, who wasn't sure what to do. "What about you?"

"I- I think I'm okay." he stammered. "Go ahead, Yuri."

"Suit yourself." Yuri shrugged and followed Bansi to the pyre.

Flynn watched him go, wondering briefly why he'd refused to tag along. Truth be told, he'd never been a particularly skilled dancer and preferred not to embarrass himself if it could be avoided. The elderly woman gave him a funny look when he glanced to the side.

"What's your name?" she asked out of the blue.

"Uh…Flynn." he held out his hand.

She didn't take it, but nodded nevertheless. "I'm Sheila. Your friend is a lively person."

"Quite a handful, to be honest." he chuckled.

"But you are very fond of him."

Flynn paused to look at her, somewhat taken aback. Sheila seemed to know more than she let on, and her smile broadened with unexpected warmth.

"An old woman like me has seen enough to understand. If your heart knows, you must cherish him."

At a loss for words, Flynn looked back to the dancing crowd. They'd formed circles around the fire, swinging their bodies to the beat of drums and chants of ' _Holi-hai! Holi-hai!_ '. Soon enough he spotted Yuri dancing with Bansi, smiling wider than he ever had since their arrival in India.

Just as earlier that day, Flynn couldn't take his eyes off him. Yuri's silhouette seemed so much more slender and graceful against the light of a fire. The simple, green jacket he wore highlighted his much more obvious lack of shirt underneath, the curve of his well-trained muscles, the sweat of exercise. His hair swayed like silk with each turn of his head, following the shake of his hips to the rhythm of music, to the beat of Flynn's racing heart. He never would have figured dancing suited Yuri this well as he moved with light footwork and fast, almost innate skill. Laughter seemed to spill freely from his delightful lips, lips that curved into the fondest of smiles when their eyes met.

Perhaps he had stared too long, Flynn noticed with a fluster nearly as red as his own clothing. Yuri's eyes kept him trapped still and waiting, the rest of the world forgotten. There was a shine to their dark color, a sliver of malice and zeal that was gone as soon as Yuri turned away and curved his body in ways Flynn suspected were intentionally tinted with sensual provocation. He took the bait, however, more than happy to indulge the spectacle his lover offered him.

Judging by the grin on his face, Yuri seemed to have the time of his life – and so did Flynn. Worries of lost reservations, office work and teasing women were left behind for good in Yuri's enticing whirl of movements, intricate and more than a little arousing. Suddenly he regretted purchasing Yuri's black, loose pants as they hid every bit of skin in spite of each supple move of his legs. Breathless, he itched for the warmth and intimacy of his partner's body, a thought that grew harder to resist by the minute.

All it took was a simple wave of Yuri's hand to imply a most welcome invitation, one Flynn accepted without so much as hesitating. His hand yearned for Yuri's, and while there wasn't much they could reveal out in the public, a dance would prove more than enough for his feelings to come across again and again. Lightheaded and up on his feet, Flynn turned to Sheila with a bright smile.

"Rest assured, my heart will always know to cherish his."


End file.
